An Old Wolf Can Learn New Tricks
by Psychopath Bakura
Summary: A series of drabbles that concern the life of the Thief King Akefia Or Tozouko and his new beginning in life in the modern age. Contains Yaoi, some YamixAkefia but mostly AkefiaxRyouxBakura later on in chapters. Rated M. You've been warned.
1. Pornography

When he had first appeared, he didn't have the slightest idea where he was. Everything seemed so new and the buildings so large and not made of mud bricks or limestone, no it was a much tougher stone then any of that. The smell in the air however was foul, not at all crisp like he was used to. True the land of sand did have also the smell of dry heat that dried the throat and made him curse the gods for making it into such a hell hole, but this was even worse. He also noted that the creatures in this world were strange and large and ran on rotating things and were awfully loud.

It was during this time that he had bumped into the Pharaoh, or at least the pharaoh of this area. He was pale in complexion and bright ruby red eyes that sparkled. This Pharaoh, which had a name different then the place he was from, "Yami", was kind to him yet slightly sarcastic and much different than the uptight Pharaoh he was used to.

For a few weeks he had stayed with Yami, learning new things and the language of the nation he was in, Japan. He learned other things, its government, other nations, some history and the technologies of the world.

On the ninth week however he had made a discovery. So he in all curiosity he went and asked Yami about it.

The Yami blushed at what he showed him, coughed lightly and said in a wavering tone, "Well…I was thinking you'll never find any of that…"

"Any of what? Men kissing men, anal sex, and a man sucking another man's cock off" Tozouko (what Yami had named him, even though legally he was named Akefia) questioned with a raise of a brow.

Coughing again the flustered Yami looked at the computer screen again, placing a hand over his mouth.

"That and also that I wouldn't have to explain it"

"Not like it's wrong"

"True…but why ask what it is?"

"Because I don't know what it is. I mean it's pictures of men fucking each other and then there was a video (really short and arousing by the way), of a man riding another man and you see it all. I know it's fucking, but what the hell is it?" the white haired, tanned skinned dark blood red eyed man questioned, crossing his arms over that broad chest of his.

"It's pornography"

"Porn-o-graphy?" Tozou said slowly. Frowning at how it was said, then said it a couple of times till he was satisfied that it was said properly.

"Mhm. It's…um the showing of sex for other people's pleasure"

"Uh huh…mind explaining why you have pictures like this on your computer"

"…You've asked enough questions on that subject maybe another time…" Yami said slowly, quickly making his way out of the room to escape the bamboardment of questions that he knew would come. Tozou glared at the retreating back then back at the computer screen. Shrugging he clicked out of the site, turned off the computer then went to take a shower.

A very, VERY, cold shower.


	2. Cry

On the twelfth week of his stay with the future pharaoh, Yami, Tozou had finally admitted to himself that the pharaoh wasn't at all like he was back then. Besides the change in personality, the way he was kind with him and how he was patient with him with all his threats and learning of this new foreign age were just a few but what truly struck him.

Was that the pharaoh could weep.

On this twelfth week, on the day of Sunday he had walked down the small hall towards his bedroom. The only sounds were the pounding of the wind against the windows and the hum of the air conditioner pumping sweet heat into the cold house. When he passed the pharaoh's door he heard a small sob. This confused him greatly.

Looking at the door with his dark red eyes he pondered if he should enter or leave it be. He couldn't answer this for the door opened and Yami bumped right into him. Ruby red met blood red.

"S-sorry" he said softly, quickly moving out of the way and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Those eyes Akefia had seen. Were not just red like his eyes were, not they were red from lots of crying. Shrugging the thief went into his bedroom to play his new game that Yami had purchased him days ago. He would not question because he really didn't care, but he did…change his views of this pharaoh he lived with.


	3. Games

It was common knowledge that Akefia was probably a very fast learner and it didn't really surprise Yami that he had gotten a hang of playing simple games on the game systems. But what seemed to seriously surprise him was the games he played.

They seemed innocent, unless played where they went graphic all around. He was amazed! How could such games be made.

It was on particular game he walked into that made him squeek loudly and for the tanned thief to turn his head to look at him with lustful eyes. They screamed predator all around but the thief ignored him and went back playing. It was something called Enzai, and it was a very interesting game, he had walked in on the wrong time.

How dreadful of he. Yami sighed mentally, making his way past the aroused theif and into his room. No he didn't want to be there when anything...happened. Nor did he want to be a victim. Or did he? His pale face flushed at the thought, yes...maybe he should just go to sleep? 


End file.
